A Good Day
by Bunny1
Summary: I decided after watching the season finale that there were one or two things I just NEEDED to tweak--- and, be warned, though I love Robin/Marian, I am an even bigger Djaq/Will fan... Saga Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Djaq could feel Will's heart beating against her cheek as he slept. In the hull of the ship as they traveled to the Holy Land, Djaq and Robin were the only ones awake. Robin, most likely, because he knew this was where it ends. Either they stop the sheriff, or he wins. And, Maid Marian... Sir Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff had taken her with them in chains as a captive. Her heart ached for what was happening.

"Robin?" she whispered.

He looked up, slightly startled. "Djaq, go to _sleep_." he said wearily.

"I cannot..."

"Yeah, me too."

"Gisborne would never harm Marian, you know this, yes?"

"No, I _don't_ know... That is something that I cannot take for granted."

Suddenly, Will began twitching slightly in his sleep, a low moan escaping his lips. Djaq looked up at him, biting her lip at the anguish painted on his sleeping face.

"No... no..."

"Will." she said softly, shaking him gently. "Will, darling, wake up..."

"No... let her go..."

"_Will_." she said sharply, rousing some of the others to attention.

Breathing heavily, Will allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light around them, finally focusing on his beloved. His arms instinctively went around her, and he began raining kisses on her face.

"Get a room." Much said grumpily.

"Sorry." Will said softly. "It's just... you were gone... The sheriff--"

"Sh-sh-sh. I am right here..."

Around this time, they felt a solid rocking of the ship, and then a "bump".

"Boys, I think we've hit land..."

* * *

After a bit of walking, they ended up at Sabamm's, a place where Djack had grown up. Somewhere they knew they could be safe... for the time being, at least. He gave them food and shelter for the night, and then led them to the King's camp. Unfortunately, the sheriff had spies everywhere, and had "warned" him of their coming; convinced him that Robin was a traitor. So, now, here they were, strung up to sticks, left to dehydrate in the hot, unforgiving sun. After hours of this torture, finally, the sheriff himself arrived, and dragged them down. Weakened, they could only fall to the ground from exhaustion. He ordered his men to shackle them all, and then leant down close to Robin's head.

"Hood, I could watch you die, but I haven't the time..." he hissed. "Besides, what would be the fun in that?"

"Isn't that what you've wanted all along?" Robin rasped caustically.

"Hmmm. I thought so, but, no... what I have in mind is much more... appealing... England shall be mine, and I want you to see it before you go to that great beyond... And, you shall watch my regin forever, as I'll use your head for the top of my secpter."

From his horse, the sheriff was able to watch the interactions between them, and he watched closely. He saw that carpenter Will Scarlett keep helping that Saracen woman keep balanced. He saw glances between them that he knew he recognized... But, Hood and the rest of his men made no eye contact. Their heads hung low mostly, not allowing any insight into their thoughts. When they reached the house where the sheriff and Gisborne had taken command, the sheriff stopped them.

"Put them in a cell next to Lady Marian... All but the woman."

Will's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"She's just another of my men."

"Yes, but she isn't a man, is she? Different clothes-- perhaps less of them-- she has potential." he smirked.

Will grit his teeth, murder in his eyes.

Little John and Robin exchanged glances, almost telepathically exchanging the thought, _"Scarlett's gonna snap..."_

"Take them away. And, the woman... take her to my chambers."


	2. Chapter 2

Will paced the small cell like a caged animal. John watched him warily. Robin, meanwhile, was holding Marian's fingers through the window-bars.

"If you two will stop playing pattyfingers, we need to think of a bloody _plan_!" Much yelled.

Robin sighed, kissing Marian's knuckles. "He has a point..."

"Well, Djaq... she's our ace, right? She's not chained here, maybe she can get us out..." Marian said hopefully.

"Or _maybe_ that filthy little hobbit has his scummy hands on her!" Will yelled. "I will fucking _kill _him if he touches her, I swear it!

"Hey, easy there..." John said softly. "She's a strong one. She will be all right."

"The sheriff likes playing mind games, and it's working, Will." Robin said firmly, putting a hand on the back of Will's neck. "He made us one man short, and has you distracted beyond reason... he's trying to turn us against each-other."

Will shook his head. "Her face, Rob... she was scared. I couldn't save her."

"Not bein' funny or anything, but, if he tried anything Dajq'd castrate the bugger." Alan smirked.

"Not helping, Alan..." Robin muttered.

"E_nough_." John said, giving Will a rough shake. "Robin is right. He's messing with your head, boy. She needs ya to be strong. Listen to me." he said, grabbing up Will's chin to force him to look at his face, "Your woman, your Dajq, she needs you to be strong. And, if we have a hope in hell of gettin' out of here, we need your clear mind and steady hands..."

"What about Gisborne?" Much wondered innocently. "He's usually a pretty good dupe, considering when Marian's around he thinks with his cock."

Realizing what he just said, Much lowered his head, blushing profusely as Robin gave him a dirty glare.

"Not now." Alan smirked ruefully. "He knows she's the Night Watchman."

"That doesn't matter." Marian said hopefully. "He saved my life; you helped him."

"Yeah, but you're still in chains, ain't'cha?" Alan shot back. "So am I..."

"And, you think Marian's going to help you, Hood?" Guy asked, standing in the doorway suddenly.

Robin clenched his jaw, staring guardedly at him.

"There's no help for you now... None of you."

"And, you think what? That she'll be your wife?" Will blurted. "You got her in chains, Gisborne; the best you could get is a concubine."

Robin shook his head warningly at Will.

"That so? I think you're the one who's got that to worry about." he smirked, glad to get under his skin. "She's pretty, for a Saracen..." he said tauntingly. "I've had one or two of them, and her bosoms are much rounder than they usually are, like perfect, perky little canta--"

"_Guy_!" Marian said sharply from the other cell, shocked. "Stop it!"

Guy composed himself, suddenly embarrassed, and walked over to the window. "Sorry, Marian; didn't mean for you to hear such rough language."

"Well, you should be more gentlemanly than to say it..."

"I apologize, milady." he said contritely.

"But, these men have duties to perform."

"Duties?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The sheriff would like to see you in a position of servitude, Hood. It pleases him... All of you, follow the guards."


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Robin were led to a room by two guards and Gisborne himself; the others were taken in seperate directions. The room was obviously a bedroom; strewn with filthy clothing and underthings, partially eaten plates of food scattered around...

"Clean." the largest guard insisted.

"Well, go on, then..." Guy sneered.

Robin and Will slowly began picking some things up, and Guy left, leaving the guards to stand at the slightly ajar door.It was then Will came across a large shackle, wrapped in pink silk.

"What the hell is this for? Even John don't have hands this big..."

"It's for a person's neck." he said quietly. "Women usually, sometimes men. They wrap their shackles in silk to keep their slaves pretty, because they fetch higher bids for the night with less marks."

Will's eyes darkened, and his fist clenched around the iron ring until his hand throbbed. The guards came back in, with Gisborne, the Sheriff and...

"Djaq..." Will whispered, his eyes dampening at the sight of her.

So far she seemed unharmed, but, her eyes... they liked like that of a wild animal in a trap. She was dressed as though she were a harem girl, the blue gauzy silk barely covering what it needed to, and Will felt a white-hot rage bubbling inside of him as the eyes of the guards raked over her. It reminded him of the time, not so long ago, that she had worn that gold dress to be "inside man" at the gambling casino...

_"Robin, this is a __bad__ idea. She's in there all alone."_

"They don't know she's with us, do they?" Alan said carelessly. "She's only in there as a serving wench, not a whore."

_Will's jaw clenched and he started angerily towards Alan, who held his hands up in a surrender-like gesture._

_"Easy-peasy there, brother... Was only trying to ease the tension. She's Djaq, not some little priss; she can take care of herself. Besides," he added cheekily, "I think it'd be nice once-in-a-while to see her dress a little more like Marian there. Give us somethin' to look at during the long stretches." he winked._

_"She dresses just fine." Will said stiffly. "And, you don't need to be 'looking'." _

_Alan smirked at the rest, who were all wearnig similar expressions. _

_"Told you so." Much muttered. "Those two, always off 'getting honey'..." _

_At this, Robin let out an uprorious laugh... _

But, there was no levity this day. The guards surrounded he and Will, and Gisborne yanked Djaq to the bed, throwing her down and effectively hooking her chain down. She struggled and bucked in a complete panic, but she was allowed little room to move. Robin's eyes widened in horror of what they were about to do, and he and Will both struggled against the large armed guards. Djaq's breathing became shallow and panicked as the Sheriff slid over her body. She felt his fingers graze her most intimate spot over the thin, gauzy material, and her eyes closed in shame, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, though, the heavy, foul smelling weight pressing against her was... gone. She looked up and saw Will, with the chains from his shackles wrapped around the sheriff's neck...

Marian hopped up tensely as she saw her door swinging open. Her eyes lit up when she saw who was at the door.

"Carter! Your majesty!"

"Come, Maiden." the King said hurriedly. "We have much to do..."


	4. Chapter 4

Marian burst into the room with Carter, the King, Little John, Much and Alan. Robin and Will had managed to break free from the guards, but still had their shackles on. They were fighting, and Will, with the sheriff's neck still wrapped in his chains, was using him as not only a sheild, but a ram to deliver blows.

After the guards were dispatched, Marian ran to unlock Robin's shackles. Alan unlocked Djaq, who walked slowly over to Will, who was like a man posessed, not even noticing anyone else in the room, ramming the sheriff's head repeatedly into the wall. Djaq reached over and touched his arm gently.

He looked at her, startled, then back to the sheriff as if conflicted.

"Let go, my love..." she said softly, with a look in her eyes that clearly said _"I need you now."_

Will dropped him to the ground, not even noticing as Alan uncuffed him. All he saw now was his Djaq, as he slipped into her embrace...

* * *

"They shall live to stand trial." King Richard concluded.

"But, you're coming back to oversee proceedin's, right?" Robin begged.

"I cannot leave yet, but, soon. You will be my representatives."

Marian stood up. "I cannot wait another moment!" she announced. "King Richard, will you please marry us?"

King Richard smiled grandly. "Nothing would make me happier..."

"Really? Now?"

"Yes, now. Life is too short."

"Aye, that's for certain." John acknowledged.

"So, Robbo, got a best man in mind?" Alan asked.

Robin smiled. "Yes, I think I do... Much? What do you say?"

Much looked much flustered. "M-me?"

"And, who _else_ could I ever choose, Much?"

"Th-thank you, Robin. I... I don't know what to... oh..."

"Much, are you _crying_?" Robin teased.

"No! I'm just..."

"Laughing on the wrong side of your face?" Carter smirked.

"Well, come on!" Robin said, standing up. "We've a wedding to get ready for..."

* * *

Meantime, Djaq came out of the bathouse, wearing something that was much more her usual style. Will looked at her, almost nervous.

"Are ya hurt bad?" he asked softly.

"No, Will. I am fine." she smiled softly.

The bruises on her wrists were hard to hide, and Will's eyes burned as he saw them, but, he said nothing.

"It is all right now. We can go home?" she questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Home... Whatever that's gon' be now..."

"Will..." she frowned, "are you angry with me?"

"What? No! No, don't ever think that... It's just... I saw him, his scummy hands all over you..."

Will looked at his shoes, but Djaq cupped his face to make him look into hers.

"And, you stopped him." she said firmly. "He did not... I am still..." Djaq blushed.

"Djaq..."

"_You_ will be the only one, Will Scarlett. The only one forever..."

And, Will pulled her into a searing kiss, lifting her into his arms as he carried her back into the bathhouse...

* * *

Author's notes: First off, I want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far. Thank you so much; I'm really enjoying writing this. I think I might make it a long saga, too, if I can...

If anyone has any suggestions for something they would like to see happen, feel free to write in, let me know! Who knows, you might see it worked into the tale...


	5. Chapter 5

_This woman, who takes on the world  
And picks up your shirts, keeps it together somehow  
This same woman, that melts with your touch  
Wants you to feel what I'm feeling right now _

Gently on a pile of clean towels, Will lay Djaq down, kissing her softly. As their kisses intensified, their clothing began to feel uncomfortably tight and hot, and they both felt like they might pop out of their skins. Desperately, they begun tugging at each-other's clothing, and Will removed his shirt first. He shuddered under the feather-light touch of her cool fingertips on his bare chest, trying to hold himself back before he came right there, so ripe was his desire...

She sat up, lifting her arms to allow him to remove her shirt, and he took in the sight of her beautiful breasts, bared to him for the first time. He tried to block out the sick things Guy had said about them, and instead noticed the slight bruising on the beautiful cafe-au-lait mounds. Gently, he kissed each mark, wanting to kiss the hurt away. Djaq's eyes closed, and she wondered if she were really here, or in Heaven... 

'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you

Frantically, they both began removing their belts and pants, moving as if they couldn't get close enough, couldn't get enough skin to touch at once... Djaq felt a slight pain as he entered her, and she could not hide the wince. Will immediately stopped moving and looked at her worriedly.

"That... was a good noise." she assured him lightly. "Please, do not stop."

Will leant back down, kissing her mouth, then her jaw, down her neck, resting only momentarily in the valley between her breasts before he continued on his downward journey, tenderly kissing her most precious spot between her thighs. She yelped in surprise and pleasure as his tongue flicked out, and he began to give her pleasure of a level which she had never experienced, or knew existed...

_  
This woman needs, to be reassured  
That my heart's your home, and love is what wills you to stay  
I need you to see me in every light  
And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway _

Meantime, Alan had started looking for the missing two of the gang, because Marian wanted the wedding to take place before the sunset. He walked into the bathhouse without thinking, and saw two _very_ naked people. He almost shouted out, "About bloody time, mates!", but, thought the better of it when he saw Will was still moving over her, making a noise that all men instantly recognize. Quietly, he slipped out again, and went to where Robin and the others were waiting.

"Where are Will and Djaq?" John asked immediately.

"Uh... what is it Much always says? 'Getting honey'?" he grinned devilishly.

Robin merely grinned wide, shaking his head.

"So... do we wait for them or what?" Much asked.

"_Yes_, we wait." John said huffily.

"John's right; they wouldn't want to miss this. And, we wouldn't want them to." Robin added.

"No, 'course not... although, not bein' funny or anything, but... it's friggin' hysterical that he beat'cha to the honeymoon, and _you're_ the one gettin' hitched, ol' boy." Alan grinned, giving Robin a playful nudge..

'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you

Djaq and Will walked up to the group minutes later, looking flushed and giggly. The other men exchanged knowing glances, but Marian was obvilious.

"Djaq! Hurry, we must get you changed into a dress!"

"Excuse me?" she intoned, puzzled.

"Robin and I; we're to be married. In just a few minutes! Hurry!" she said, dragging Djaq into the house.

Will looked at Robin and smiled.

"Congratulations, Robin. Really."

"Yeah, to you too." he said pointedly.

Will blushed a little, but couldn't hide the grin. Alan nudged him, grinning as well. But, their eyes all went to the women as they came out a few minutes later, Marian wearing a gown of silver brocade, with a silver lace veil covering her long, flowing locks; and Djaq wearing a more simple dress of violet silk, her hair done slightly like she'd had it in the casino that night, with an exotic orchid in her raven hair. 

What this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, what this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you , I'll tell you

As Robin and Marian exchanged their vows, Will and Djaq couldn't help catching each-other's eyes. Alan noticed, and felt a twinge of... something. It wasn't that he wanted Djaq for himself-- sure, sure, she was beautiful, but, he was genuinely happy for her and Will. Besides, he knew he could never come between them-- nothing could. Just like with Robin and Marian...

"And I, Marian, take you, Robin, Master of the Bow, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Forever and always, till death do us part."

"Kiss your bride, Locksley." King Richard smiled.

"Happily." he said, and dipped her back for a long, searing kiss.

Everyone cheered, until one of the king's guards showed up, running and looking ragged.

"They've escaped, sire."

"What? All of them?"

"Yes, they had more men than we even knew; got the drop on us. They're probably on the way back as we speak..."

What this woman needs  
Yeah, what this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What this woman needs...


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home was a bit different from the ride up; this boat was a bit bigger, and they actually got rooms. Not private ones; they did have to share, not that Robin and Marian or Will and Djaq wouldn't have wanted to anyway. But, everyone seemed more quiet than usual, at a loss on how to feel almost. Was this a happy occasion? Or, was it just them being right back where they started from?

Even though they _did_ have rooms, only Robin and Marian were holed-up in theirs, as it was their wedding night. Everyone else was on deck, watching the night sky.

"It'll be a long voyage back." John said casually.

"Oi, not so bad... the fellas on this ship seem pretty nice, an' there's food..." Alan said, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Nice_?" Much spat indignantly. "Nice they most certainly are _not_! A couple of them made improper overtures to Marian, and they accused _me_ of... well, nevermind what they accused me of, but it certainly wasn't true." he said huffily. "Besides, a couple of them grabbed at Djaq as well." he finished.

Will stood up. "What?"

"Sit down, Will; it was nothing." Djaq said softly.

"Who was it? What happened?" he asked, sitting back next to her.

"As Much said... and, if you want to know who, check for the crewmates with broken fingers." she grinned at him.

Will grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"C'mon, mates; we're goin' home. _Together_. I'm happy."

"Well, of course you are, Alan; anything's better than having to toady to Gisborne." Much interjected.

"Yeah, more than you know, Much." he said quietly. "Ahem... eh, anyway... lookit, not bein' funny or anything, but, we got a long ride, and we may as well celebrate still all bein' here and bein' _alive_... There's Robin and Marian... Will and Djaq... we might even have little ones around soon."

"Oh, I do not know about that..." Djaq said, wide-eyed. "It is so soon, and we are still living... well, the way we are living... Not that I wouldn't want some... someday.." she added quickly, looking at Will.

"Relax." Will said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "We got enough to look after for now." he smiled.

"Yeah, you two got me to take care of, 'eh?" Alan winked, flopping down next to them.

Djaq laughed and ruffled his hair. "I think you require _more_ looking after than _any_ child I have ever seen."

Much rolled his eyes. "No one ever tries to look after _me_..." he pouted.

"Aw, Much, you feel left out?" Djaq smiled.

"N-no..."

Djaq laughed. "Come sit here, Much..." she said, waving her hand.

John snorted, but couldn't help the hint of a smirk crossing his lips...

* * *

Marian lay on Robin's bare chest as he stroked her hair.

"You are so beautiful..."

Marian smiled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. "I think that it is you, Robin of Locksley, who is the beautiful one."

"What is going to happen, when we get back?"

"What do you mean? We go back to business as usual, until the King returns. Except that I will be damned if you'll go back to that bloody castle again."

"Well, I'm not _going_ back, I'll have you know." Marian shot back. "I want to announce to the world that _you_ are my husband, and that I will never leave your side, ever again. I want to tell Guy that he makes me sick, and I'd rather die than have him look at me the way he does, try to hold me..."

Robin sighed. "Marian, you can tell anyone you please. But, when Gisborne finds out, he's likely to go a little nutty."

Marian gave him a _look_.

"Okay, more than usual, then. He doesn't take 'No' for an answer. Hell, he doesn't take, 'you make me want to vomit, I hate you' for an answer..."

He grinned at his new bride. "Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you ever again. He won't come near you... promise, luv..."


	7. Chapter 7

_All that I know in my life,  
I have learned on the street  
No magic carpet, no genie, no shoes on my feet  
Will I wake up from this nightmare?  
A fear that chills me to the bone  
Though I may be one of many  
I feel so all alone_

Djaq slept peacefully for the first time in a week, wrapped in Will's protective embrace, back in the safety of their camp. Everyone was resting, with the alarms on watch for now. A soft smile was on her sleeping face, and her dreams were pleasant; a simple house, where she was sitting in a chair, nursing a little green-eyed infant, with skin the color of coffee that has had milk added. And, Will walked in, and their eyes locked as they smiled. What she could not know was that Will was at the same time having the exact same dream...

_We are the children of the night  
We won't go down without a fight  
Our voice is strong, our future's bright  
And thanks to what we learned from you  
We've grown into the children of the night_

Marian squinted in the bright light of the dawn. Morning had come much too early for her-- for everyone else, too, she'd wager, after what they had gone through... But, morning was here, and she knew they had much to do, after all that had been undone.

"All right, everyone!" she yelled, standing on the bed.

"Ooomph!" Robin protested as she accidentally grazed his ribcage with her heel.

"Oh! Sorry, Robin..." she blushed. "But, we must get up, eat, get ready. There is so much to _do_."

"Yeh, sorry about that." Alan said, looking at his knees from his sitting position on the bed.

"All in the past." Robin said quickly. "Right now we must focus on the future. Did you learn anything we can use against _them_?"

Left by my father with only this scar on my face  
Told by my mother that,  
"No, you were just a mistake"  
I have tasted my own hunger  
Sold my body to survive  
Some have paid to scratch the surface  
But they can't touch what's inside

"Well," Alan said, scratching his chin, "there were this pub, right? In Lankenshire. The black knights sometimes meet up there, but, Guy never went, though. Sheriff neither. Sent me once or twice, though. Might be a good information hub. 'Specially with those two lookin' for us 'round here."

"A pub... sounds like the kind of job we need right 'bout now." John said, rubbing his scruffy hair.

"I could go for a pint myself." Much smiled.

"Well, that settles it, then." Robin said, rubbing his side as Marian gave him an apologetic look. "To Lankenshire we go..."

_  
We are the children of the night  
We won't go down without a fight  
Our voice is strong, our future's bright  
And thanks to what we learned from you  
We've grown into the children of the night_

The walk was long, but, when they finally arrived at the edge of Lankenshire, Alan stopped them. "All right, lads, we need to come up with a plan."

"What 'plan'?" Much asked suspiciously. "We only were going to see if we could overhear something, yes?"

"Gotta do better than that if we're to get any real stuff. We can't show up all together, and the girls bein' in there unless they're serving wenches is gonna look weird."

Will's jaw clenched, and Djaq stuck her hand in his reassuringly.

"I just got married; I'm not going to send Marian out to be a whore." Robin burst out.

"Robin!"

"Oh, no, no; these ain't whores, just serving gals, honest. Okay, well, serving gals who _occassionally_ take a bit of coin under the table for... goin' under the table." he smirked. "But, it's not a requirement or nothin'. They don't all do it."

"Then, it makes sense." Marian said. "A man under his drink isn't going to pay as much attention to what he's saying, and he'd ignore a girl like that..."

"Marian!"

"You said we were equals, yes?"

"Yes, but--"

"Are you saying you didn't mean it?"

"Of course not, but--"

"Djaq? Are you in?"

"Looks like I am." she said, smiling as Will tightened his grip on her waist.

How I long for something better  
Than this life I know too well  
Lord, I know I'm bound for heaven  
Cause I've done my time in hell  
We are the children of the night  
We won't go down without a fight  
Our voice is strong, our future's bright  
And thanks to what we learned from you  
We've grown into the children of the night...

**Author's Note: Thank all of you who are still reading and enjoying as much as I am enjoying writing. I have a question for you, dear, loyal readers: Should Robin and Will go into the bar automatically after Marian and Djaq get their new "jobs", or should the rest of the gang warn them that they might endanger the mission?**


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, standing outside of the tavern, they figured the women had ample time to get jobs already, or they would've come out and told them.

"So, we go in now?" Robin asked, antsy.

"Actually, Master, I think you might... muck it up if you go." Much said hesitantly.

"Muck it up?!" Robin repeated incredulously.

"He has a point. You two go in there, all you'll be paying attention to is the girls. Could wait till their shifts are over..." Alan mused.

Robin looked at Will, who nodded, and they both started heading towards the bar, everyone else in tow, shaking their heads at each-other. They found a table to sit down at, and Wills breath caught in his throat as he saw Djaq. She didn't notice him yet, as she was bringing drinks to another table, but...

She was wearing this short brown skirt with a bit of ruffle, and an off-the-shoulder white bodice that pushed her breasts quite into view. Suddenly, though, his vision was blocked by another waitress, with long red ringlets hanging over her ample bosom.

"Hey there, handsome." she smiled. "You gents ready to order?"

"Ale and food." John said simply.

"All righty, then. I'll get that right for ya in a minute... that's all of ya?"

The other men nodded. Around this time, Djaq noticed the table and frowned slightly at the redhead's proximity to Will.

"So, handsome..." she purred, putting one hand on the back of his neck, using the other to twirl the front of his hair as she brushed his cheek with her breasts. "What can I do for _you_?"

Will blushed uncomfortably. "I... um... I'm not... I..."

Suddenly, an entire pitcher of ale was spilled over her head, causing her to scream and back away.

"You can cool off, that is what you can do!" Djaq said hotly.

"Oi, what's the deal?"

"He is_ my_... ah, customer." Djaq stammered.

As the redhead stood there, huffing, Djaq put her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you going to go and get their orders or not?"

The rest of the men tried to contain their laughter as the waitress stomped up to the bar. Djaq yelped in surprise as Will pulled her into his lap, and then pulled her into a searing kiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, if I'm supposed to be your 'customer', it should be believable, yes?"

"Right..."

"You know, I think you should kiss my neck a little, make it look natural..."

"Oh, you do, do you?" she smirked.

Will gave her a cheeky grin, and she began to nuzzle his neck slightly...

Meanwhile, Robin's gaze began sweeping the room once again for any sight of Marian. Finally he saw her, wearing the same type outfit as Djaq, with her long hair up. But, as she walked by a table, one man reached out and slapped her on the behind. Robin stood up quickly, but Marian dumped her drink on the man's lap.

The man laughed raucously, grabbing her around the waist. "Firey, I like that in a woman..."

**Author's Notes: Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews-- us fic-authors thrive on 'em! ;) As always feel free to write in any pleas or suggestions;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Marian slapped him flat on the bridge his nose with the pewter tankard, stunning him enough to make him let go and her hop up. Robin yanked her behind him.

"Oi! You!" he yelled.

"Robin..." Marian whispered worriedly.

The man shook his head and looked up at Robin.

"That is no way to treat a lady. I see you manhandle her like that again, I'm going to--"

The man stood up, a good two feet taller than Robin, his chest looking as hard and wide as a barrel. "You'll do _what_, little man?" he sneered.

Robin reached out to punch him at full force, but the blow didn't even move him. As Robin stood there, John, Much, Alan and Will stood up. Will realized he was still holding onto Djaq, and sat her down as the man's very large friends also got up from the table. Everyone went running in, Djaq included, but Marian grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"We're in _character_?"she reminded gently.

Djaq nodded but sighed, watching from the background, antsy. This was not a position she was used to being in. She winced as they took punches, but, eventually the boys got the upper hand until the larger man finally knocked Robin on his ass. But, he finally reached out his hand and offered it to Robin. Surprised, Robin took it and allowed the man to help him back up.

"Good fight!" he said heartily, tossing an arm around Robin's shoudlers. "You and your crew must join us! Come, sit."

The gang exchanged glances, but quickly decided just to sit.

"Wenches! Ale!" the man yelled out as he sat. He then turned to Robin. "I am Robert of Bagel."

Robin thought for a second; he couldn't very well tell him that he was Robin Hood... "A nobleman, impressive..." Robin said with a grin. "I'm just plain ol' Travis Chochran."

"Pleasure to meet you, Travis; you and your men sit, have some ale, and perhaps we should talk of how good fighters like you could be useful to the Black Knights..."

"Black Knights?!" Robin burst out, pretending to be very impressed. "Oi, fellas, you hear that? We got pratically royalty 'ere..."

"Yeah, right, hear you're a pretty big outfit..." Alan added.

"And growing." another one, Roger, added. "All the time people are coming to the smart side."

"Don't know about that, just know it's better to be on the winning side than the loosing one." Robin said, though it tasted bad coming out of his mouth, and it made his skin hot and uncomfortable for a moment.

All three of the waitresses, Djaq, Marian and and Camellia, the waitress Djaq had earlier drenched, were bringing the men drinks now. Djaq bent down a bit, brushing Will's shoulder with hers as she handed out some of the drinks. Will smiled at her serendipitously, but then frowned as he noticed the man on her other side staring right at her ass, making little hand gestures.

The other man, who's name turned out to be Monte of Markham, nudged Will with his elbow when the girls had gone.

"Oi, they got some pretty ones in here tonight..." he whispered.

Will nodded, but said nothing.

"Man, that little cocoa dream... I could break my dick off in that sweet little ass..."

Robin squeezed Will's leg warningly under the table, and John sat up straighter in his chair. Alan and Much merely looked at Will to see if he was going to do anything. For now, he decided to let it lay at Robin's order, but, that didn't keep him from squeezing his tankard so tightly that his knuckles were white...

"So... Travis..." Robert asked, "How would you like a job?"

"Depends on what sort..." Robin said, pretending to be careful.

"It's working for the right side... the side that actually cares about the people of England, not some flippin' crusades in a country nobody's ever heard of..."

"Sounds promising." Robin nodded. "When would we start?"

"You don't just 'start'." Roger, interjected. "You have to be tested first."

"Ey, what kind of a test?" Alan asked.

"Meet us tomorrow at first light in Guiridella Fields. You'll find out..."


	10. Chapter 10

Will got up after a minute and walked up to Djaq, whispering in her ear. Robin noticed out of the corner of his eye that they went upstairs to the serving maids' rooms.

"Ah, guess he saw somethin' he liked too, ey mates?" Alan tossed in quickly.

"I could see where he would. She's a cute one." Robert agreed.

"Looks like she'd be a demon in the sack." Roger sniggered.

"Eh, get some coin, likely you'll get your chance..." Robert guffawed.

Robin nodded with a tight smile. It was probably better Will _did_ step away for a bit at this point...

* * *

Will carried Djaq into the room, shutting the door with his foot.

"Will? Are you all right?"

"Yeah... just felt a need for better company." he said quietly.

Djaq smiled as he carried her to the bed, and removed his shirt. She began planting soft kisses on his neck, and he moaned, sounding as though he were in complete contentment, like a bear just found a beehive full of honey.

He stroked her skin gently, his skilled fingertips featherlight against her, leaving little sparks of electricity in their wake...

* * *

Djaq's eyes fluttered open, a few hours later, when the entire crew came piling into the room. Will was still asleep, with his head between her breasts, but was startled as she shot up into a sitting position, pulling a pillow over herself.

"Sorry, sorry..." Robin said, covering his eyes.

John just walked out, dragging a much-boggled Alan and Much with him.

"Give us a minute to get _dressed_." Djaq said crossly.

"All right; be in the hall."

Marian came up the stairs, surprised at their red faces.

"What is going on?"

"They were... busy." Robin said delicately.

"Well, you should have knocked." Marian smiled.

Finally Djaq stuck her head out.

"All right; come in, come in."

"Well, they are gone." Robin said. "We thought we should come in here in privacy to discuss a plan of action for tomorrow."

"Mate, put your necklace on the door next time." Alan smirked, causing Will to throw a pillow at him.

"Enough of this talk." John said gruffly. "We need to figure out what we're going to do, because if this test is something that goes against our code, how would we even fake it?"

"We might have to sacrifice our morals for once for the greater good, John." Robin said quietly.

"This I do not like."

"I don't either, but we bloody well need to figure out how to _stop_ these people, or there won't be an England left to protect!"

"What about Marian and Djaq? Are they still going to be here while we're out there?" Much inquired.

"Of course not." Will said. "They did their parts already."

"Actually, much as I hate it... they could still get information, and them disappearing after one day is gonna look a_wfully _suspicious..." Robin said, biting his lower lip.

"I don't like this." Will blurted out.

"You think I bloody do?!" Robin snapped. "I'm _married_ to Marian, for godsakes! And, no, no, don't look at me like that-- I'm not saying that makes it matter more."

"Sounded a little like it." Will said darkly.

"We need to learn to keep our tempers. It ain't easy, mate." Alan said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but, I learned the hard way that a good act can get you in somewhere you need to be..."

"I can take care of myself, Will Scarlett." Djaq said.

"I know that. That's one thing I love about you. Doesn't mean I worry any less, or that I like anyone _looking_. And especially... if any of them were to... touch..."

Djaq cupped his face. "I love you. _You_, Will Scarlett. That is all that matters..."

She leaned forward, giving him a long, passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Marian turned to Robin. "I have two daggers in my hair."

"Well, then, I guess that's that, isn't it?" Much said.

"Yeah." Robin said, "guess it has to be..."


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun rose in Guiradella Fields, the sound of hoofbeats thundered in the men's ears. There were horses for them all, and they mounted them without word. Alan didn't know why exactly he felt so uneasy, but, he could feel in the pit of his stomach that something absolutely awful was about to happen...

* * *

A few hours later, in the bar, Djaq was sitting on a chair, massaging her calf-muscle.

"Are you all right?" Marian asked concernedly.

"I am fine." Djaq answered lightly. "I just... being an outlaw is _easier_, almost?"

Marian grinned.

"I do not like waiting hand and foot on disgusting, pigs of men who stare so freely at my breasts and pinch my bottom." she said. "It is draining my strength just not to fight them."

"Being yourself is always easier..." Marian said gently. "I know a bit about having to hide... when I was stuck in the palce... it was torture sometimes. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. And," she added encouragingly, "I'd at least do something, if Will sees bruises..."

Marian let the rest of the sentence lay unfinished, hanging there in the air. No more needed to be said. Will wanting to fight every man in the bar would _not_ be helpful at this point.

"Come on." she said, helping Djaq up.

The ladies both went to seperate tables, and Djaq began wiping one down. A rather large man, even larger than Little John, came up behind her and patted her on the butt. Growling, her fingers tightened around the cloth, she turned around.

"That is _it_! I am sick and tired of men thinking I am some sort of a tomato in a marketplace to check for ripeness!" she yelled, stomping on his shinbone.

Marian tensed worriedly in her spot, but, to her surprise, he went down, holding his leg. Djaq looked like she had just gotten the biggest release, and happily walked back to where Marian stood.

"How did you...?"

"Easy. There are several nerves, muscles and bones in a person's body, right? There are specific points that if you hit them just right, even the biggest will go down like a blubbering infant." she explained. "I was lucky; I was only able to get to it because he wasn't expecting it. Now, I think that--"

But, before she could finish her sentence, three or four of the large guy's friends walked over.

"Oi, witch." one said to Djaq. "You can't treat our friend that way."

Marian held her breath; he smelled of pig urine soured tobacco; half of which was in his patchy beard. His friends weren't exactly roses, either, and they all looked pudgy, pale and disgusting... Rather like the Sheriff. She wasn't afraid, she knew she could take up for herself and so could Djaq; but, it wouldn't have hurt her feelings a bit if Robin and the boys would show up about now...

"Pearhaps your 'friend' should learn respect for a lady and how to keep his hands to himself." Djaq huffed.

The man visciously backhanded her. Marian reached in her hair, reaching to stab him in the arm with one of her daggers, but, was grabbed by his friend standing beside him.

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a coupla firecrackers..." pig urine said, watching Marian struggle.

She got out of his grip just as Djaq pulled herself back up, and an almost brawl began, until, finally, the other two had Marian in their grasp, and he had Djaq slammed onto a table, one hand on her throat.

"Now, witch..." he said, running his hand over her bodice as she desperately clawed at the hand around her throat with both of her hand, "I think we're going to have to teach you some manners..."

But, suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, shocked to see Will, who immediately punched him, sending him sprawling. He started to rush at him, but Will just hit him again. "She... is with me." he said glaring down at the filthy man, unconscious on the floor...

* * *

At a nearby hotel, Djaq slid gratefully into a warm, inviting bath. Will slid in behind her, and she snuggled next to him. '

"What did I miss?" she asked as he began running the soap-filled rag over her arms.

"We're in." he said quietly. "They were recruiting for mercernaries to take to wait for Richard."

Djaq turned around, her arms around Will's neck. "So, we can stop them, yes?"

"Maybe... there's so many of them... we'll need a good plan."

"Well, that is what we are here for." Djaq said softly.

Will nodded, surprised when she dunked his head under the water. He came up sputtering a bit.

"What was that?"

"Sit still." she ordered, beginning to massage soap into his scalp. "I think you need to relax as much as I do..."

* * *

"Robin, no... I am unhurt."

"Well, you two bloody well aren't going back."

"Fine by me." she said quickly, trying to hide how grateful she was not to be in that position again. "But, what about this plot?"

"Mercernaries to kill the king. We will just have to... I don't..."

"Kill them." John said bluntly. "Take them out in a big swoop; it's the only way."

"Not bein' funny or nothin', but, how exactly to you plan to _do_ that?"

Much began pacing. "They're too many... we can't kill them all."

"Unless we can get them in one place..." Robin mused.

"And, do what? Burn them to death?" Marian gasped. "Robin, that's cruel, tortureous... something the Sheriff would do!"

"Not if we use black powder." Robin said slowly. "One big boom... so fast, they wouldn't even feel it, most of 'em..."

"One big boom..." Much repeated, sounding delighted.

Will and Djaq walked in soon after, seeming much more relaxed than when they had checked in initially.

"All right, mates; we have the plan." Robin said. "We gather everyone of the black knights to one place, and blow it up with the black powder--"

"How would we get everyone there?" Marian inquired.

"Doesn't matter; even if we could, to get ahold of that much powder and set the charges perfectly enough could take weeks." Djaq said. "Won't work."

"Besides..." Alan added, "what about the Sheriff? Prince John? Gisborne? They'd just get more..."

"And, that isn't what being Robin Hood is about." Marian said pointedly.

"I'm just desperate, Marian!"

"I know, darling..." she said, catching his face in her hands, "but, we must be better than them to beat them. We can't let them turn us into them."

"The Sherriff, Prince John, Gisborne... we could just take care of them, much eaiser..." Alan mused.

"Right. Prince John is... a prince!" Much reminded Alan, as though he had forgotten.

"We don't _have_ to kill Guy." Marian said. "I mean... with Prince John and the Sheriff gone, he'll just go with the King... he's only following for power, title, money..."

"And you." Robin reminded.

"Well, he can't _have_ me."

Robin smiled, putting his arm around his wife. "So, we will get word to the King, and he will take another port..."

"Where we will meet him." Much finished.

Robin pointed and nodded to Much, who looked pleased to be right for once...

Alan lifted up his wine bottle.

"'Ere we are then, mates. A plan! We are Robin Hood!"

And, likewise, everyone else lifted their drinks or hands, "We are Robin Hood!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting the King was much easier this time around. He came under the cover of night, and no one was expecting him. Prince John, though corrupt, duplicitious, and trying to usurp his own brother's power, was to remain alive-- after all, he _was_ a prince, and royal family, after all. However, he was stripped of his crown and titles, and sentenced to the strict dungeons of The Tower of London, as were Sir Guy of Gisborne and Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham.

Vaisey fought and clawed vainly, and refused to admit he had been beaten, even when he was thrown into a cell, all alone. However, Sir Guy was different... he went down not with a bang, but a whimper...

"Marian..." he pleaded, looking into her beautiful face as he was being carted away, "Help me, marry me... get me out of this. I have saved you so many times..."

"And, I appreciate that, Guy." she said coolly, "but, I will not marry you. Nor wait for you."

"But, we were meant to be together!" he desperately begged.

"No! I love Robin Hood! I have married him! The thought of being married to you makes me want to be sick; I'd rather die!" she said passionately.

Tears sprang from Guy's eyes, and a pitiful scream tore from his throat as he was dragged away in shackles. "Noooooo!!"

Proudly, Robin put his arms around his wife, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Djaq snuggled into her beloved Will's arms, and King Richard smiled benevolently at the happy group.

"Now that order has been restored, what will you do?" he wanted to know.

"Well, I _would_ like Locksley back..." Robin said slowly.

"Granted, of course!" Richard said. "What of you others?"

The others looked a little at a loss; they weren't quite sure where things were to go from here, and the thought of loosing each-other...

"I should think it might be nice to have a real house again." Much said. "And, not just be running about the forrest chasing bad guys all of the time, having to worry about taking care of every bit of the poor..."

"But, then who will take care of them, Much?" Marian inquired.

"And, who will stop the bad guys?" Djaq added.

"I... but..."

"Ya know, if you think about it..." Robin smiled, "What are _any_ of us any good for?"

"Stopping the bad guys and taking care of the poor..." Much whispered.

"I think, lads, that Locksley will be our new headquarters. I think we should keep doing what we've been doing. Except, I think you should each get your own piece of land, titling and all that."

"Don't need a title." John said simply, "Just a house, where me, and Alice, and Little-Little John can be together again."

Robin nodded.

"But, I still get Bonchurch, right?" Djaq heard Much asking, as she dragged Will out of earshot of the others...

"Will... we must speak." she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I am with child."

Will's eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you know?"

"A woman knows these things..." she smiled softly.

Will pulled her to him in a tight hug, then thought better of it and pulled back, looking at her. "Sorry, did I hurt it?"

Djaq laughed. "I am fine, and you'd better _never_ stop holding me, or that is what will hurt."

Will pulled her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head over and again.

"So, you are happy?"

Will smiled at her. "I think if it's a girl, we should call her Saffie, so it is after you but shortened so it's not the same."

Djaq's eyes shone with love, warmth going through her entire frame that his eyes mirrored the same deep love and longing.

"And, if it is a boy, Billy?"

"I think we should tell the others there's a wedding to plan?"

Djaq grabbed his hand. "Later... right now, I think we should celebrate."

Will grinned at the look in his fiance's eye, as they slipped off into one of the empty wagons...

**The End**

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this fic; you've made it a most enjoyable experience! **


End file.
